Misoso's anime adventure
by fufu berry
Summary: I doubt anyone will read this, especially after i gave it such a corny name. It's a really strange thing. I worte this about a year ago and i have no idea how to classify it, but i guess i should point out that i)i used some anime-style mannerisms ii)bak


Math Class with...mi soso  
Author's Note: Here's a bunch of jibba jabba i scribbled down. It's not really anime-oriented, but i will use anime-style description, and maybe add in some anime characters later on. Who knows? Actually, it's a real-life situation that i've made into a parody. I witnessed it two years ago, but it was just so mean, i couldn't forget. Also, for ONCE in my life, i own something! No sharing with siblings, no using without my permission! I own the lovely character Mi Soso(but the name and song, i don't:(, dang! always some sort of loophole), the not-so glam, fufu berry, and all the other characters in this fic, 'cept Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Characters~  
  
Nicole: Avid sports player  
Mike: Arrogant computer genius  
Ellie: Uhm, see for yourself  
mi soso: Cynical voice of reason  
fufu berry: Good friend of mi soso  
Mr.M: Teacher..didn't feel like making up a name  
  
Scene: Math, Mr.M, has just entered the chaotic classroom.  
  
Mr.M: Listen up everyone!  
  
(Class' tone softens a bit, only to blare up louder than before)  
  
Mr.M(Sweatdrop and hangs head*O_o*): Oi...  
  
mi soso(grips her binder, her knuckles getting whiter, and whiter): Fufu, one day, I'm gonna blow apart this introverted exterior of mine. These people...are animals.  
  
fufu berry*giggles*: Is NOT Trent! I didn't say that El--huh? What'd you say So?  
  
mi soso(rolls eyes): *sigh*, One day...  
  
On the other side of the classroom...  
  
Nicole: Hey Mike, did you hear what fufu said about Ellie?  
  
Mike(leans closer): What?  
  
Nicole(restrains from laughing): She said, mmph, that Ellie was sOoOo fat, that once she wore a shirt with an 'X' marked on it, an', and a helicopter tried to land on her! Bwahahah!  
  
Mike: Hahahah! Good one! Good one. (Wipes away a tear) Heh, heh, 'fat'.(Starts laughing deleriously again).  
  
Nicole(Whacks him with her textbook): Shh! She's coming.  
  
Ellie: Hey guys, what's so funny?  
  
Nicole: Oh nothing. Just a joke about how fufu was so fat, she once wore a shirt with an 'x' marked on it, and a helicopter tried to land on her.  
  
Ellie: Hahahahah! Sooooo funny! I love those 'She's so fat' jokes! Especially when you tell them Nicole! And you're such a good hockey player. (raises hands into the air)SCORE!  
  
(Nicole and Mike exchange 'what-a-baka' glances.)  
  
Nicole: Yeah(and says her trademark phrase), Score.  
  
(Suddenly)  
  
FWAACK!  
  
(The whole class silences.)  
  
Mr.M(With a meter stick in his hand, he makes a Tuxedo Mask speech): Silence is like a peaceful beauty, that fills us all with peace. Being loud in a math classroom is wrong, for math is a beautiful skill, much like this rose on my desk. Loudnes...  
  
(The whole class sweatdrops. Half an hour later...)  
  
Mr.M: ...So all things are beautiful, and talking in math class disturbs this beauty.(puts down stick calmly) Now, are we ready to begin.  
  
(Various kids in the class shake their heads, blink, and stretch.)  
  
fufu berry: ZzZzZz...  
  
mi soso: (shakes her friend) Fuey! wake up!  
  
fufu berry: ...zzz..snort, huh?  
  
Mr.M: Now class, as we have been discussing averages for the past week, can someone tell me, what the three ways of acheiving an average are?  
  
(The class is silent. Crickets chirp and someone yawns.)  
  
Mr.M(fakes a smile and sweatdrops): Anyone? Don't be shy!  
  
(Tumbleweed rolls across the floor.)  
  
Mr.M(Clasps the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb): *sigh*Students, we have been studying this chapter for a week. Hasn't anyone done the exercises I've assigned?  
  
(Someone coughs)  
  
Mr.M(rolls eyes): Here, let's do a reveiw exercise. It's a class survey. Name some of your favourite chocolate bars.  
  
Kid 1: Crunchie!   
  
Kid 2: Oh Henry.  
  
Nicole and Mike: (Look at each other)Skor! Hahaha!'(high five one another)  
  
Kid 3: Mars bars!  
  
Mr.M: Okay, that's enough. Now let's begin.  
  
Mr.M: Raise your hand for Crunchie bars(looks around and does a count). Okay, two.  
  
Mr.M: Now, for Oh Henry's(counts again and this time, himself included). Five.  
  
Mr.M: Skor?(looks around)  
  
(Ellie instantly raises her hand up enthusiastically. Unfortunately, no one else does.)  
  
Mr.M: That's one. And lastly, Mars?  
  
(Whole class raises their hands, including Nicole and Mike)  
  
Mike: Did you SEE that?!  
  
Nicole:*snicker* The look on her face...  
  
Mr.M: Oh dear, um that would be twenty two. No, that's not right. There's thirty people, but Dave's gone today an..(starts counting fingers)  
  
fufu berry (rolls eyes): Someone must have voted twice then...  
  
Mr.M: Oh yes, that's right. (Sighs with mega sweatdrop)Look, all I'm asking of you is to vote properly. Who here wasn't paying attention?  
  
(The whole class looks around in panick before Mr.M could start another speech again.)  
  
Mr.M: Well?  
  
(A hand slowly raises from the back)  
  
Mr.M: mi soso?  
  
mi soso: Yessir.  
  
Mr.M: Um, okay. Which one do you want to vote for?  
  
mi soso: Skor.  
  
That was enough right? I should just end it there. Uhm, OK, The...End? If you're gonna R/R, please give me some sort of constructive criticism. I want to improve my creative humour-writing skills(bad edu. system where i live), and fufu berry needs to lose some ego...  
  
Addendum: Okay i wrote this almost a year ago and now that i read it again i think the point that i was trying to get across is that people can persecute you and sometimes it's something you can't change, but that doesn't mean you should persecute yourself just for the sake of a little bit of attention. Attention is more precious when it comes as a surprise anyway. I know i won't change anyone's life with this stupid blurb, but just as much precedence i have to tell you what to do, so does today's commercialized standards. Besides, it's therapeutic goshdernit :). 


End file.
